This invention relates to a method of producing meat of increased shelf-life.
Background in respect to beef and pork production is set forth below.
We turn firstly to beef production. Beef is typically obtained from cattle (beef cattle or dairy cattle) that have grazed in pastures and have fed in feedlots. About two years after birth, the animals are slaughtered and primal cuts are obtained. The primal cuts are usually vacuum packaged to preserve freshness, and the vacuum packaged primal cuts are sent to supermarkets or other meat distribution businesses where the vacuum packaging is removed and the primal cuts are cut into smaller cuts which are repackaged or displayed in a case for sale. As time passes beyond the period of optimum sale, the pieces of beef lose their desirable bright cherry red color and darken due to browning or otherwise discolor and become non-uniform in color (two-toning) and must be sold at lower than premium prices, and eventually are converted to hamburger and sold at much lower prices. Extending the shelf-life of beef by preserving optimum color is a sought after goal whereby the stores selling the beef can obtain higher return on beef that they purchase.
We turn now to pork production. The typical life cycle for swine for pork production consists of remaining with the mother for 14 to 28 days, and being weaned and being placed in a nursery for three to five weeks, being moved to a finishing barn where they are kept until reaching 220 to 275 pounds (three to four months), and finally transportation for slaughter. The shelf-life of meat after slaughtering is about 6 days. Toward the end of the 6-day period, the red color of the meat becomes less bright causing reduced appeal for sale.
One object herein is to provide beef of increased shelf-life whereby it remains salable at optimum prices on the grocery store shelf for at least one day longer than beef not obtained by the methods herein.
In one embodiment herein, this object is obtained by a method comprising the steps of: (a) grazing cattle on forage (in pastures) on or into which seaweed supplement has been incorporated, and (b) slaughtering the cattle to obtain primal cuts of beef; thereby to obtain beef which is salable at higher prices for a longer period of time than if seaweed supplement was not incorporated (i.e., the first method herein). Forage on or into which seaweed supplement has been incorporated is sometimes referred to hereinafter as seaweed treated.
In a second embodiment herein, this object is obtained by a method comprising the steps of: (a) directly feeding seaweed supplement to cattle during the feedlot finishing phase (period) of
the life cycle for beef production; and (b) slaughtering the cattle to obtain primal cuts of beef, thereby to obtain beef which is salable at higher prices for a longer period of time than if seaweed supplement was not fed (i.e., the second method herein).
Another object herein is to provide pork of brighter red color.
This object is obtained by a method comprising the steps of (a) feeding seaweed supplement to swine, for example, during the nursery phase (period) of the life cycle of swine raised for meat production; and (b) slaughtering the swine to obtain pork which is of brighter red color than if seaweed supplement was not fed (i.e., the third method herein). When the seaweed supplement is seaweed extract, data indicates longer shelf-life for sale at optimum prices is obtained.